Criminal Intent
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: A murder in a big city leads to grief for everyone- especially when one murder turns into two, and the only people with any clues mysteriously dissappear..


Criminal Intent  
Fan-Fiction by Alexander Tirragen  
  
RATED R FOR... JUST ABOUT ALL THE REASONS SOMETHING SHOULD BE RATED R.. *sweatdrop*  
A/N: Don't own anything except my cops, Daron and Val. Although, if you want to give something to me, I'll take the armor of Strata.. *hint, hint*  
This depicts the Ronins living in America (for lack of a better place to stick them). I'll warn you now that none of this is meant to be like it is in RW/YST. It's SUPPOSED to be different. Trust me, I think I know what I'm doing.  
P.S. "M.O." stands for modus operandi, or, in terms everyone can understand, how the crime was committed. Often certain criminals will use the same M.O. in their crimes. I did my homework.  
  
Chapter One: What do you mean, murder?  
  
Murdered.  
"Excuse me.."  
She's dead.  
"Can you tell us what happened?"  
I can't believe she's dead.  
"Mr. Sanada?"  
"I'm here." He said softly.  
"What happened?" The cop, whoever she was, asked him.  
"I don't know," he sobbed, "I came here and she was like this.. I can't believe this is happening.."  
"She was your.. girlfriend, right?" The man, he didn't know what he did, asked him. He nodded.  
"Alright, thank you, sir. We may need you for further questioning later, but for the time being, you're free to go." The female cop- didn't she say that her name was Valentine something-or-other?- told him.  
Go? Go where?  
He left, but he didn't go far. He wandered around town for a little while, not really caring where he went.  
He never knew he was in danger, didn't know if anything was real anymore..  
But the knife against his neck was very real indeed.  
  
It was on the news the next morning.  
Nasuti Yagyu, a teacher at a nearby college, had been knifed to death. They didn't show pictures. In fact, they made a great deal of not letting the media know about any of it.  
"Did you hear about it?" Sayoko asked.  
"Hear about what?" Shin was hardly awake yet, what did she want?  
"The Yagyu girl. The one who was killed?"  
"What?" THAT woke Shin up, fast. "Nasuti Yagyu?"  
"Yeah, you know her?" Sayoko was curious.  
"Gods.." Shin whispered, "what happened?"  
"Hey, Shin-chan, I asked you a question."  
"Yes, I knew her. I stayed with her for a while last year, remember?"  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry."  
"Did they say what happened?" Man, Ryo's going to be devestated, Shin thought.  
"They don't know yet. They think it was.. y'know.."  
"What is 'y'know'?"  
"Rape-murder, or something like that." Sayoko replied. Shin stared at her.  
"Oh my Gods.." Shin whispered in a sort of disbelief. Nasuti, dead? No, no way. It couldn't happen. She was so smart, so practical, she would never let it happen.. would she?  
How could Nasuti be... dead?  
  
It was noon. Saturday afternoon, and maybe today he wouldn't be late, and he wouldn't hafta work his ass off just to get paid enough to eat next week before the place closed.  
That had to be the worst thing about being a student- you couldn't work except weekends and after-school hours, and no one took you seriously.  
Almost thinking he saw something, he walked over to the alley to see what the hell was it this time.  
"God dammit." He cursed under his breath, tears suddenly threatening him. "Ryo.."  
Finally he got it together enough to run to the nearest pay phone and dial 911.  
"Hello, what is your emergency?" The automated voice asked him.  
"I've got a dead guy here! Get the hell over here NOW." He shouted at the phone, then shouted his location to them as well.  
Running a hand through blue hair, he wondered what had happened.  
Who would want to kill Ryo?  
And, more importantly, how did all of this tie into Nasuti's murder?  
  
Back at the station, Val put down the phone. Daron looked over, one eyebrow raised critically.  
"What now? We've got a case to work on, homicide. What do they want?" He asked.  
"It's double homicide now." The brown-haired 27-year-old replied.  
"What?"  
"They found another body with the same M.O.. That Sanada kid we talked to yesterday."  
"Shit.." Daron put a hand on his desk, green eyes searching Val's face as if to see if she were lying or not. "Two.. the Sanada kid.. Dammit, he was a good kid. Who the hell is this guy?"  
"If I knew, I'd tell you; it'd make our case a whole lot easier."  
"Well, let's head over to forensics and see if they found anything with Ms. Yagyu's body."  
"Sure, but I'm prepared to bet that it isn't much."  
"How much are you betting?" 


End file.
